


as the world caves in

by season4bokuto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Late Night Writing, M/M, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season4bokuto/pseuds/season4bokuto
Summary: inspired by a tiktok by @yutashoulders about "nct 127's last words if you were to die together."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. moon taeil - as the world burns

**Author's Note:**

> after watching these tiktoks i just felt an insatiable need to write out scenarios and this is what came of it. mostly written at 5:30am with tears streaming down my cheeks THX!!! may or may not add more soon sjslfjslkf

watching the sunset was always our favourite part of the day. soft strokes of pink and orange blending seamlessly into blue, with clouds curling into each other and blanketing the sun. 

but today, we look up to see bright orange with a sheer layer of grey on top, as if we were laying on the surface of the sun. 

it was so hot, but you knew there was no way out. it’s as if fate gave us one more blessing before our time was up. laying limp beneath the rubble while the flames grew stronger around us, there was a hole above our faces just big enough to let us see a snippet of the sky. 

our palms were so sweaty and i didn’t know if it was because of the heat or because i was scared you’d slip away. there wasn’t even enough space for us to turn our heads and face each other, so we spoke. 

“how ironic, you hate the heat,” you laughed. 

“i’ll just pretend we’re on vacation,” i joked. 

“better hope you won’t get a nosebleed because i don’t have any tissues on me.”

you joked while i cried silently, my tears blurring the fleeting view of the sky. it dawned on me. 

help won’t come in time. 

“i want you to know that i’m sorry for every single bad word i’ve said about you and every argument we’ve had. i’m sorry that i didn’t try harder to help you when i knew you needed some extra support. i wish i-“

“we’re together. that’s all that matters right now,” you reassured me. 

“i love you, moon taeil,” i said under my breath, hoping it would reach you before it was too late. 

our hands gripping tighter and the flames growing stronger, we both cried out in fear and pain. as our vision of the sky was completely taken over with the colour orange, it felt like torture waiting for it all to end. but we knew, whatever happens after this, we’d be together.


	2. kim doyoung - together forever

“so since these two fuckers got everyone into this mess, you guys get the joy of seeing them die first!” his sharp voice filled the cold basement while no one else said a word. 

getting caught trying to escape a kidnapping no one even knows about is definitely the worst case scenario. but life never prepares you for moments like this. what to think, what to feel, how to react and how to accept your fate. 

there was a woman and a man holding handguns behind the guy who shouted at us earlier. i guess he’s their boss. we were all lined up facing the trio, and i knew this was the end. 

“take your hands off of him!” taeyong screamed. 

“accept it. it’s game over for all of you,” the leader chuckled. 

we watched silently as the gunmen picked up taeyong and jaehyun who were violently kicking and screaming until they were forced on their knees in front of us. with their backs turned to the gunmen, they simply pointed the weapons and pulled the trigger.

and just like that, their limp bodies flopped forward and bled out on the ground

“what the fuck?!” yuta screamed. 

everyone was in disbelief and he was the only one who was able to say a word. 

“alright who’s next!” the leader smiled. “you two in the end, come up.” he pointed at johnny and mark. when they didn’t stand up right away, the leader screamed. 

“hey! i’m being nice. i could’ve tied up your feet too but i didn’t, so let’s go.”

with shaky legs, the pair sobbed and stood up. looking at each other with teary eyes, johnny nodded to signal they walk up together. getting back down on their knees in front of us without having to be told, they shared one last “i love you” before they joined taeyong and jaehyun on the floor. 

all i could do was watch. all any of us could do was watch with tears in our eyes and pain in our hearts. 

“you two, in the middle. up,” the leader pointed at doyoung and i. my throat dried up and i felt like i was going to throw up. with a million different emotions and sensations flowing through my body, a soft voice pierced the air. 

“no, not her! she was never a part of this!” doyoung screamed. so typical of him to be protective of me until the end. 

“then why was she found running in the forest with you guys and not in the basement where we left everyone, hm?” the leader questioned. 

“because i made her. she didn’t want to go, she wanted to follow your instructions because she knew you’d keep us safe.”

“what a pity. she entrusted us with your lives and look what we did! so since this is the reality, let’s stop wasting time and come up here already.”

“doyoung please let’s just go,” i said. with a small smile on his pale face, he nodded as tears rolled down his pink cheeks. 

we slowly rose from the ground. it was such a common action we did daily, but in this moment, it felt like my body was failing me. doyoung took the first step, he always did. all the memories slowly rolled in my mind, of how beautiful he looked from behind when he walked and how fearless he was to always jump into any challenge headfirst. legs shaking, i stepped out onto the cold floor. reaching our spots in the front, we turned to face everyone else. i looked at them with a smile on my face while their dark eyes could only portray fear. 

“oh, since you two are a couple, i’ll do this especially for you. i’ll let you face each other as we shoot both of you in the head!”

with shaky breaths we turned, seeing your face contorted in anger and fear could only leave me speechless with tears streaming down my face. slowly lowering ourselves to the ground again, my heart was pounding out of my chest at the thought of our fate. 

“i’m scared,” i whispered with my head down, salty tears gliding over my red lips. 

“look up, look at me. just at me,” i tilted my head up as doyoung gave me his gummy smile that i loved oh so much. i just wanted to keep the loving look in his eyes in my brain for as long as i could have it. 

and just as quickly as the happiness filled my heart from seeing his smile, the sound of their guns cocking back and a faint bang rang in my head.


End file.
